Endless Lie
by HaruhismFollower
Summary: He only wanted to dream. He didn't expect that it would end like this, in an endless nightmare. Haise Sasaki was supposed to remember, to become what he once was and would be. But it seems that perfect situations aren't common... All those horrible and beautiful times he suffered, he won't remember them. There's no past for him, but the future is something that he cannot predict.


**Another story from my vault. These last chapters have told me to release it.**

 **Just... what would have happened, if Sasaki didn't have any deja vu about his past...?**

* * *

I've been told several times. It doesn't matter how much they tolerate me, or if they give a weak smile every time my gaze flies over them. They don't even need to say anything. Every time, every day, they think this: _Sasaki Haise, you're different. You're a ghoul._

It's been hard. Even if they know I'm not a monster, they can't avoid thinking it. Hell, even I think this sometimes. What the hell am I? A freak with no memory? A horrible eldritch being?

I am me. That's who am I. Whoever ghoul that preceded me... It's dead. I am happy like this, even if some outsiders hate me or despise me. Everyone has some enemies. And that's perfectly fine. They remind me that I am not _that_ different.

People hate Arima. People worship Arima. And, as far as I know, he's more human than me. Biologically speaking. Heh... Maybe I'm more humane than him after all. Ahh, the ironies of life.

"I'm calling for reinforcements for those two..." I said to myself as I chased Torso, keeping my distance from Urie and Shirazu.

Life is fine like this. You have to live alive, after all. Although if I think like that too often, I'll end up dead. Or even worse, those around me will die.

But, if I don't let my children play, how will they succeed?! That's why I'm holding back as they've just intercepted Torso.

I swear, if those two had not shown up right now, I would have to jump in. Letting Mutsuki go alone was pretty stupid by my part but _obviously_ I had foreseen that Urie and Shirazu would figurate it out right about now.

And they JUST LET HIM DESTROY THE BIKE?!

Okay, okay. They must have it covered _now_!

I watched quite nervous as they attacked Torso without any kind of synchronization. If they weren't stronger than Torso, they wouldn't be having such an easy time. They had managed to acquire a decent level at managing their kagune, but walking and running are two different things.

I sighed relieved as it seemed that the ghoul had been taken care of. At least now Akira won't nag me with my inco-

I held my breath as I saw another ghoul stepping in. I couldn't distinguish his features from this distance, but the only thing I could see... That snake mask... There's no doubt, that's the S~ rated ghoul Serpent.

I started to run as I equipped Yukimura on my right hand and prayed for a quick and easy fight. Now, if I don't have to use my kagune, at least I'll be sorta like a true investigator.

I couldn't really hold back now, because Mutsuki was already badly wounded, and those two are too reckless to back down without a fight.

I watched Serpent deal with every single one of them without any trouble. That was very worrisome... Will I actually pose a threat? If I rely on my kagune too much I...

I bit down my lower lip as I jumped in, slicing his massive bikaku while protecting my underlings.

"Who're you? The king of fakes...?" Serpent taunted me without a second thought. I could feel some curiosity behind his words, though I wasn't exactly sure what was it.

I think I heard someone say my name, either Shirazu or Mutsuki. However, I couldn't stay for a warm welcome and receive some well deserved hugs.

This ghoul... He has hurt them. Right in front of me too. I will not let him go unpunished.

I felt the Rc cells rushing through my veins as I dashed forward, gripping my quinque tightly. His kagune tried a weak thrust, as if testing my abilities, which I quickly parried and left him exposed enough for my own counterattack.

"Don't...!" I tried chop his head with a quick slash, but he quickly ducked down avoiding it narrowly.

"Touch...!" Taking advantage of the inertia of my attack, I spun around and tried to cut his torso with another swift attack, but much to my disgrace, he sidestepped it easily.

"My squad!" After another failed attack, I realized that he was in another level. And also, I just realized that I just left myself exposed.

"Just shut up." Seeing my gap in my defense, he kicked me with the force of a truck, sending me flying.

My mouth tasted something sweet, and I managed to stop myself before taking any more damage. It seemed like that kick had created some internal wounds, as my mouth was starting to get filled with blood.

This ghoul... is strong. He's surely worthy of that S class title he's carrying around. As for me, it's been a while since I fought a ghoul who has given me so much trouble. My quinque isn't getting the job done. I can't hit him.

I guess I'll have to use it. I am supposed to be the teacher of the Qs, so I suppose it's about time they see it. I'll expect all the perverted jokes I'll get. But... Just in case it goes out of control...

"Mutsuki." I muttered as I took off my coat. "Contact Akira."

As soon as I heard him whimper, I readied myself.

A warm feeling danced around my lower back, as I felt a soft limb forming around me. The calm intensity that I felt was quickly replaced by chaos, as three tentacle like kagune flailed wildly around me.

T-That's the limit without losing too much control. Three is enough for him. Besides, with Yukimura at hand... It acts like a fourth kagune.

Serpent motioned his hand, luring me into attack. And the rush of Rc cells inside of me made me take the premature option of rushing in like a jackass. No wonder Shirazu and Urie attack recklessly, they are taking after me.

I rushed in using my new found speed, using two of the tentacles to block his kagune, and unleashing the third one in a full front attack against him. As soon as he tried to avoid it, my kagune grabbed his own and managed to swing him against a wall.

I tried to follow with an attack, but he quickly got up and made me dodge another furious kick.

Seeing the close quarters, I used Yukimura hopelessly in another horizontal slash and tried to pierce him with my Rinkaku. However, instead of backing away as I had hoped, he took a step forward.

I was about to curse when his kick completely broke my ribs, making me writhe in pain. My kagune acted without thinking, and made me jump away against my will.

I kneeled down as breathing became a arduous task. My ribs were healing, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. I hate it more when they make a hole in my stomach, but still.

So three kagune isn't enough for this ghoul? Well, double it by twice the amount.

"I'm sorry Serpent, but you're not slithering away today."

My mind started to get invaded by intrusive thoughts as I started to control a total of six tentacle-like kagune.

I should be eating more...

Although I held little control around them right now, it was enough to have them in check. They knew who the target was. They frenzied in a completely illogical pattern, making Serpent run away as his kagune wouldn't be able to block it completely.

Now...!

A wild seventh tentacle sprout out of the ground, piercing his chest with inexplicable easiness. Seeing this gap, I commanded the rest of them to enter through the same hole, flushing blood all over the place.

He seemed to still being conscious even after taking them all, so I did the only logical thing. Crushing him against the wall and make him taste the carbonate inside the concrete.

...This was too intense. When was the last time I actually used so many? And now... My stomach is rumbling.

I used most of my willpower to calm down and disintegrate most of my kagune, instead of one who stood menacingly above Serpent. I was breathing heavily, but my Rc levels should return to normal. If I had used them any more, I might have gone berserk again...

"I'll die, I'll die, was it...?" He muttered as I removed his mask.

...I couldn't let his words reach me. Even though if ghouls are not that different from humans... I am a investigator. I can't pity them more than myself... Even if they have families.

"No matter where you go, you're always helpless." He said, this time louder than before.

He's actually talking to me?

"Kaneki." I saw his face as soon as he muttered those words. He truly meant them, as if they were really for me.

Was I supposed to feel something? Did this ghoul... know my previous self? Perhaps... Perhaps. And that name, it seems like it's written in a beautiful way. The way he pronounced it made it sound that way.

"I'm sorry. Whoever you knew... It's not here. I am Haise Sasaki."

He laughed for a brief moment. I thought my answer had been funny in some way, but that laugh was more... mournful than anything I had previously heard.

I looked at my side, and used a second kagune to grab Yukimura.

"Even back then, you left me alive. I guess you're no longer stupid." He said, as his laugh died down.

Hah... I would have taken his dying wish. But, those people I'm hearing... Hirako's team, huh... There's no reason to keep him alive.

"This is my job...Whoever you're grieving for, you'll meet them soon enough. Forgive me."

I raised my quinque and I looked into his eyes for a last time. His melancholy struck me way more than I thought but... My arm acted automatically, and I pierced his skull.

* * *

 **Haise is a dream. An endless dream is a nightmare. If Kaneki only wished to dream for a while... it seems he's fallen into a comma.**

 **I like Haise, so it's only natural this would have been released sooner or later.**

 **Any thoughts? Like always, if you want me to continue, just tell me.**


End file.
